


From a Million Miles

by ifreet



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, forging as flirting, music ficlet, secretly geeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You're a </i>fan<i>," said Eames.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Arthur rolled his eyes expressively and turned to face him. "Shut up."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Million Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umbrella_half](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella_half/gifts).



> umbrella_half asked for Arthur/Eames, and shuffle brought me From a Million Miles by Single Gun Theory

Arthur trailed his hand along the plasticene wall of the corridor, cool and smooth to the touch. Crew members strode up and down the hall, some bearing handheld devices, a few appearing to carry on conversations with thin air due to the nearly invisible communicators. He made three rights and a left and came to a stop in front of a door with a lighted panel beside it. The screen was filled not with a simple number pad but rather smooth curves tracing a familiar pattern.  
  
He felt the smile start and tried to quash it before --  
  
"You're a  _fan_."   
  
Arthur rolled his eyes expressively and turned to face Eames. "Shut up."  
  
"You are!" He sounded absolutely delighted. Wonderful, because what Eames really needed was more ammunition to tease him with. Arthur tried to step away, go back to examining the dream, but Eames blocked him in. "All that time you've spent researching..."  
  
"I have been." It was true -- with the level of detailed knowledge at the mark's disposal, they couldn't afford any mistakes, any rough edges for the mark's mind to worry at. Even setting the dream on another ship, the entire concept was risky. Probably too risky.  
  
On the other hand, nothing indicated the mark was militarized, and how often did Arthur get to dream of starships?  
  
"All right, yeah, you have been," Eames agreed. "But you've been enjoying it."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with enjoying one's work."  
  
Eames hummed, tilted his head consideringly, and melted into the captain. They'd discussed and rejected the idea of forging a regular cast member; Arthur should have expected Eames to put one together anyway. He gave Eames his most unimpressed look. "No?" He shifted seamlessly into the ship's doctor, then into security officer with barely a pause, before settling as the decidedly alien-looking first mate. Arthur's breath caught, and a slow, extremely Eames-ish smile spread across that familiar face.


End file.
